Various kinds of methods have been proposed as an information display method related to a so-called wearable information display terminal that displays predetermined information using a goggle-type or glasses-type head mounted display.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of switching an information display mode between a summary mode and a detailed mode according to a situation of a user. Further, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of combining information input by the user through an input unit with information photographed by an imaging unit and displaying combined information according to a situation of a real world specified by a current position or object information.